A Joke (He took the time with the fall)
by Xia Heaven
Summary: Pertama kali Jongin mendengar godaan Sehun, yang dia pikirkan adalah 'what the fuck' sama untuk yang kedua dan yang ketiga dan yang seterusnya tapi sekarang, melihat Sehun menyanyi dengan nada yang kacau dan berantrakan namun senyuman Sehun tetap berada di wajah yang bisa dia pikirkan adalah, 'Damn, he's beautiful.' KaiHun. Sequel A Joke (Call Me Maybe?)


A Joke (He took the time with the fall)

By Xia Heaven.

Characters: Kim Jongin. Oh Sehun. EXO. Cameo.

Genre: Romance/Comedy.

Warning: Hm, seperti biasa, boys love dan semua jazz itu.

Summary: Pertama kali Jongin mendengar godaan Sehun, yang dia pikirkan adalah '_what the fuck?' _sama untuk yang kedua dan yang ketiga dan yang keempat dan yang seterusnya tapi sekarang, melihat Sehun menyanyi dengan nada yang kacau dan berantrakan namun senyuman Sehun tetap berada di wajah yang bisa dia pikirkan adalah, '_Damn, he's beautiful.' _KaiHun. Sequel A Joke (Call Me Maybe?)

.

"Um, dia pahlawan dari perang nasional di tahun 1988." Jongin melirik ke belakang ketika mendengar suara penuh dengan kepercayaan diri. Mata kelam itu menemukan pemuda dengan surai pirang gelap yang terlihat senada dengan pasir pantai, poninya jatuh membentuk wajah oval dengan rahang yang tajam dan mata coklatnya yang bersinar terlihat _intelektual_ dan percaya diri.

"Jongin." Taemin memanggil namanya seiring menyerahkan sebuah kertas putih yang berisi tabel. Dokumentasi lagi sepertinya. Jongin menghela nafas kecil dan melihat bahwa kertas itu berisi nama anak-anak yang sekarang sedang melewati masa orientasi bersamanya juga nomor telepon dan nilai rata-rata kelulusan mereka. Mata hitam itu berhenti di satu angka yang agak tinggi dari yang lain.

'_Oh Sehun, 3,8_.' Jongin baru saja ingin bertanya kepada Taemin tentang siapa Oh Sehun itu karena sepupunya itu lebih sosial daripada dirinya ketika pemilik surai pirang dengan mata coklat yang terang itu kembali berbicara.

"Nama saya Oh Sehun dari Seoul."

'_Ah, dia toh…'_ Jongin memperhatikan pemuda bernama Oh Sehun dengan lebih teliti. Memang Sehun terlihat percaya diri tapi percaya diri itu tidak datang dari antah berantah, Jongin bisa melihat mata coklat kelam yang terlihat berkalkulasi namun di saat yang sama terlihat –_I don't know_- _playful_? Ya, seperti di balik wajah yang percaya diri dan pintar itu terlihat bahwa Oh Sehun adalah orang yang lumayan jahil.

"Ah, terima kasih, Sehun-ah." Ujar panitia orientasi mereka. Jongin berhenti memperhatikan untuk seketika dan mulai mengisi kertas dokumentasi tadi ketika Kris menempuk bahunya pelan.

"Kenapa?"

"Di situ ada nomor Jessica nggak?" Jongin berkedip mendengar pertanyaan Kris, untuk apa dia minta nomor Jessica? Dan lebih lagi siapa Jessica? Jongin melirik ke kertas putih yang dia pegang sebelum mengisinya lalu memberikannya ke arah Kris seiring mengangkat bahunya.

"Nggak tau, coba lo cek sendiri."

Kris memeriksa daftar nama dan Jongin hanya meliriknya sekilas sebelum mengutarkan matanya, entah kenapa dia punya perasaan Kris yang akan pertama mendapatkan pacar di angkatan mereka, _yah_, Kris dan perempuan bernama Jessica itu, mungkin.

.

"Jadi siapa saja yang harus kita calonin jadi Ketua kelas?" Jongin menatap ke arah Saehyun_-seonsaengnim _atau yang dipanggi anak-anak angkatannya, Sae-saem, sungguh angkatan lain lebih memilih Hyun-saem tapi tidak, angkatannya justru lebih nyaman dengan Sae-saem meski panggilan itu kadang sama ribetnya dengan sebuah _tongue twister_.

"Jongin?"

"Joonmyeon!"

"Kris! Kris!"

"SEHUN AJA, SAEM!"

Jongin melirik ke arah pemuda yang meneriakan nama Sehun yang ternyata adalah Kim Jongdae sebelum melirik ke arah sosok yang berada di samping Jongdae yaitu Oh Sehun sendiri. Sehun yang sekarang sedang menatap Jongdae aneh sebelum menggelengkan kepalanya pelan seperti tidak setuju dengan usulan Jongdae sebelum kembali membaca buku –Jongin menyipitkan matanya sedikit untuk membaca judul buku tersebut- _Mortal Instrument: City Of Glass, Cassandra Clare_, buku apa itu?

"Ya sudah, bagaimana kalau kita tuliskan nama kanidatnya di depan lalu satu persatu maju dan men_checklist_ di samping nama orang yang kalian pilih?" Rasa penasaran Jongin terhenti ketika Sae-saem mengangkat suaranya lagi dengan lemah dan lembut. Jongin terdiam sebentar mencoba mencerna perkataan gurunya itu sebelum mengangkat alisnya. Baiklah, usul tadi mungkin terdengar tidak buruk tapi bertapa ribetnya untuk satu persatu anak maju ke depan, terlebih lagi dengan anak-anak sericuh mereka? Lebih baik–

"Saem, kenapa kita nggak nglakuin _voting_ kertas aja? Nanti setelah itu hitung bareng-bareng? Saem sendiri tau kan anak kelas ini ributnya minta ampun."

_Seperti itu_.

Jongin kembali melirik ke arah Sehun yang sekarang cemberut dengan kerutan di dahinya ke arah guru mereka. Baiklah, mungkin Oh Sehun itu sedikit lebih pintar dari yang Ia kira.

"Udalah, Saem! Sehun aja yang jadi Ketua, nih belum apa-apa udah ngurus-ngurus duluan." Goda Kim Jongdae yang langsung disusul oleh tatapan tajam dari Sehun. "_Peace my man_, maksudnya muji kok."

Setelah mendapatkan sorakan setuju dari anak-anak untuk ide Sehun, Sae-saem akhirnya setuju mengadakan voting kertas dan menaruh Kris, Joonmyeon, Jongin dan Sehun sebagai calon ketua kelas. Voting tidak berlangsung lama dan yang menang adalah Jongin dengan Sehun sebagai _runner-up_, akhirnya Sae-saem memutuskan Jongin untuk menjadi ketua kelas, Sehun mejadi wakil, Kris menjadi ketertiban dan Joonmyeon sekertaris bersama Luhan.

Jongin duduk diam di kursinya dari awal hingga akhir pemilihan dan setelah penentuan petugas kelas berakhir, Sehun tiba-tiba berdiri di sebelah kursinya dan mengangguk-angguk dengan pandangan ke depan papan tulis mereka sebelum melirik dan tersenyum ke arah Jongin. "Mohon kerja samanya, Jongin!"

'_Hm, mungkin kerjaan gue bakal rada lebih simpel sama dia.'_

.

Jongin sebenarnya cukup suka –secara platonik dan netral- kepada Oh Sehun.

Sehun memang tidak begitu menyukai duduk di depan dan memperhatikan setiap detail perkataan guru saat mereka sedang menjelaskan seperti Jongin, namun Sehun selalu berhenti bercanda ketika guru mulai menerangkan bagian-bagian penting dari materi mereka.

Sehun tidak suka maju ke depan dan menjawab soal yang diberikan guru dan lebih memilih duduk di belakang dan mengerjakan di meja sendiri sebelum memberikan kepada guru untuk di tanda tangani dan itu akhir dari cerita, dia tidak akan maju ke depan jika tidak ditunjuk karena memang kadang maju ke depan itu merepotkan sebenarnya.

Sehun memang suka bercanda dan membuat kelas tertawa ketika mereka sedang menyalin dalam kesunyian yang –jujur saja- sangat mencekek tenggorokan anak-anak kelas, yang Jongin tau, tidak terlalu suka sepi di kelas dan Sehun tidak menyukai hal dengan komplikasi dan akan mencari cara senormal dan sesederhana pun untuk menyelesaikan masalah.

Jadi, ya Kim Jongin sebenarnya tidak mempunyai masalah dengan Sehun.

Jika saja Oh Sehun tidak tiba-tiba, di tengah-tengah pelajaran, di hari yang sangat _random_, berkedip ketika memperhatikan wajah Jongin dengan seksama sebelum tersenyum. "Lo itu ganteng juga yah, Jongin? Udah gitu pinter nggak ada tandingannya sampe kalo kayaknya lebih ngerti elo dari pada Kardi-saem kalo soal Kimia, terus tanggung jawab banget terus bisa diandalin, kalo jadi calon suami kayaknya bagus yah?"

Tepat ketika mendengar Oh Sehun berkata demikian, panas menyelusuri muka Jongin.

Tentu saja, demi tuhan, orang mana yang tidak akan memerah dengan seketika jika mendengar orang lain memuji dirinya tanpa aba-aba. Hari itu bukan hari kebaikan nasional, bukan hari pujian nasional apalagi hari ulang tahun Jongin. Hari itu hari biasa dan Oh Sehun tiba-tiba berkata bahwa dirinya manis, ganteng, pinter dan bisa diandalkan. Jongin tau tentang apa yang anak-anak bicarakan tentang dia di belakangnya, tentang dia benar-benar pintar atau tampan tapi baru kali ini ada orang yang dengan frontal mengatakan hal itu di depannya.

"_Ciee_, jadi si Sehun suka nih sama Jongin?" Ujar Jongdae jahil sedangkan Luhan hanya mengangkat alisnya dan menatap ke arah Sehun dengan tatapan datar namun sekilas kau bisa melihat kilatan terhibur di matanya. Jongin melirik ke arah Sehun yang masih memperhatikannya seiring mengangguk-angguk.

"Kenapa nggak? _Toh,_ Jongin keren ini."

_Heartattack alert! Heartattack alert!_

Jongin mengerutkan dahinya sebelum berdiri dan kabur ke luar kelas tanpa ada sepatah kata keluar dari mulutnya. "–Eh Jongin?" Ia bisa merasakan mata tiga serangkai itu mengikuti gerakannya namun Jongin tidak mengubrisnya. Ketika pintu kelas tertutup, Ia melirik ke arah lorong sekolah yang sepi. Anak-anak pasti sedang sibuk di kantin atau lapangan. "_Tuh_ kan, Sehun! Lo sih pake nakut-nakutin Jongin segala."

Ketua kelas dari kelasnya itu bersender di pintu, mata coklat kelamnya melirik ke arah jendela kelas dan pendengarannya samar-samar menangkap suara percakapan teman sekelasnya tersebut.

"Lah kok salah gue sih? Kalo gue jadi Jongin mah gue seneng deh, ada orang yang mau muji-muji gue terus ngaku suka ke gue secara terang-terangan. _Twenty first century _cuy! Jarang-jarang ada yang mau kayak gitu, _ego booster _tuh ego booster dan emang benerkan si Jongin itu keren abis!"

Pemilik surai cokat itu membiarkan poninya menghalangkan wajahnya ketika mendengar perkataan Sehun yang masih berada di dalam kelas. Ia mengigit bibir bagian bawahnya dan mencoba memenangkan hatinya sebelum berdiri tegak dan mengambil seribu langkah menjauh dari kelasnya.

'_Ego booster sih ego booster tapi kasih peringatan dulu kek, nggak baik tau buat hati nerima pujian bertubi-tubi tanpa peringatan._' Ujar ketua kelas tersebut seiring menutupi setengah wajahnya yang makin memanas dengan punggung belakang tangannya.

.

"Pagi Jongin, Taemin!" Jongin melirik ke arah Luhan yang tersenyum ke arahnya dan Taemin. Ia membalas senyuman tersebut seiring mengambil buku piket yang berada di meja piket sekolah. "Rajin amet nih pagi-pagi udah di sekolah.~"

"Niat muji diri sendiri juga elo? Elo juga dating pagikan?" Balas sepupunya seiring memincingkan matanya ke arah Luhan sementara Jongin hanya tersenyum terhibur dan Luhan hanya membalasnya dengan tawa kecil.

"Hehehe, iya."

"Dasar!"

Anak sulung dari keluarga Kim itu menulikan pendengarannya terhadap percakapan Luhan dan Taemin sementara dirinya memeriksa buku piket kelasnya, memeriksa tanda tangan para guru dan absensi sebelum pandangannya menangkap warna pasir pantai di ujung matanya. Jongin terdiam sebentar lalu akhirnya melirik ke arah Sehun yang sedang bercanda bersama kakak kelasnya dari klub –teater? Jika Jongin tidak salah.

Pemilik surai dengan warna senada pasir pantai itu terus tertawa dan menarik-narik kakak kelasnya sebelum mata coklat kelam Sehun itu menangkap mata Jongin dan Jongin dengan cepat mengahlikan pandangannya lalu kembali menatap ke buku piketnya .

"Pagi semuaaa!" Suara tidak asing milik Sehun itu menghampiri pendengarannya dan Ia bisa mendengar Taemin dan Luhan menjawab sapaan dari wakilnya tersebut sebelum entah kenapa sunyi menghampiri daerah mereka namun Jongin masih belum punya keberanian untuk mengangkat pandangannya dari buku piket kelas

Ia bisa merasakan seseorang mendekat ke arahnya dan ketika melirik Ia tau itu Sehun yang sekarang sedang memiringkan kepalanya untuk menemui pandangan mata Jongin. Pemilik mata coklat yang memberikan kesan intelektual kepada Jongin saat pertama kali melihatnya itu tersenyum kecil ke arahnya, mata coklat itu masih memberikan kesan yang sama untuk Jongin berkalkulasi namun pada saat yang bersamaan jahil. "Pagi Jongin." Sapanya halus.

"Pa-pagi." Balasnya singkat seiring mengabaikan detak jantungnya, Jongin mengangkat pandangannya dan melirik ke arah Taemin dan Luhan yang tersenyum jahil ke arah mereka sebelum melirik ke arah Sehun yang sekarang sedang tertawa.

"Hahaha, gue aja apa elo itu makin hari makin manis yah pagi-pagi gini udah ngcek buku piket kelas? Duh, rajinnya ketua kita." Ujar wakilnya dengan lepas.

_Heartattack alert! Heartattack alert!_

"Masih pagi, jangan rada-rada deh." Ujarnya dengan nada yang Ia harapkan dingin. Kakinya dengan cepat membawanya menjauh dari meja piket tanpa bahkan menunggu balasan Sehun. Ia berbelok ke arah kanan di pertigaan lorong sekolah dan pergi masuk ke kamar mandi.

Meletakan buku piket jauh di ujung _wastafel_ dan mencuci mukanya, membiarkan air dan udara pagi menghilangkan panas wajahnya karena, '_Seriously wtf banget lo, Hun!'_ Ujarnya seiring mengeluarkan nafas panjang.

.

Ia menyalahkan Daesung-saem yang menjelaskan struktur pola kehidupan dengan cara yang benar-benar membosankan. Jika guru dari mapel Kehidupan dan Lingkungan Sosial itu membawakannya dengan persentasi yang lebih menarik sekarang mungkin pikiran Jongin tidak akan ke mana-mana seperti ini.

Ia juga menyalahkan Sehun, kenapa hari ini, dari semua hari yang ada, dia memutuskan untuk duduk di bangku bagian depan? Tepat ketika Jongin akhirnya memilih untuk duduk di bangku belakang. Jika Sehun tetap duduk di bangku belakang, Jongin tidak mungkin akan menangkapnya dalam pengelihatan Jongin dan akhirnya menghabiskan waktu pelajaran Sosial memikirkan Sehun seperti ini.

Dua bulan, dua bulan lewat sejak pagi di piket tersebut. Dua bulan tanpa ada satu pun hari sekolah terlewatkan tanpa Sehun yang memuji Jongin. Tangan ketua kelas itu mulai berhenti mencatat dan memutarkan pulpen dengan tangannya, mata kelamnya sekali-kali melirik ke arah Sehun yang mencatat seiring mengobrol dengan Luhan. Ia harus mengangku bahwa pujian itu benar-benar ego booster untuknya karena jujur saja dengan semua pujian yang Ia dapat dari orang-orang tentang seberapa pintarnya Jongin atau seberapa berbakatnya dia, dia masih punya ketidak percayaan dirinya yang besar karena pujian mereka selalu tampak kosong, mungkin karena mereka memang memujinya karena itu adalah reflek bagi anak-anak angkatannya.

Jongin adalah _golden boy_ –atau itu istilah yang dipakai Krystal- jadi wajar saja ketika dia melakukan sesuatu, reflek anak-anak adalah memujinya.

Namun entah kenapa pujian dari Sehun itu berbeda.

'_Keren, Jongin!', 'Kai sih apa yang nggak bisa!', 'Lo pinter banget sih!' _dan pujian dari orang lain itu terdengar hampa untuknya, mungkin karena pujian itu dilontarkan tanpa ada penjelasan. Ketika Ia menari, dia menjadi keren. Ketika Ia bermain gitar, Ia keren. Ia dapat juara satu di kelas, Ia hebat. Tak ada penjelaskan, kenapa Ia keren ketika Ia menari? Kenapa ketika Ia bermain gitar Ia menjadi keren?

Dan Ia bilang sekali lagi Sehun itu berbeda.

Mata kelamnya menangkap Sehun di depannya yang sedang tertawa seiring melirik ke arah Luhan yang sedang menahan tawanya.

'_Elo keren banget tadi sumpah, tadi itu pas waktu lo pinda dari __allegro__ ke __arabesque__ abis itu lo sambungin ke __pas de bourree__, gilaaa! Lo hebat banget tau nggak!' _

'_Gue suka cowok yang bisa main lagu-lagu klasik kayak Mozart atau Beethoven di gitar makanya gue kira elo keren banget bisa __Well-Tempered Clavier __Bach di gitar!'_

'_Ketua kelas mana coba yang pagi-pagi udah dating ke sekolah cuman buat mastiin kalo buku piket kita itu lengkap? Lo bener-bener __one of the kind __deh Jongin.'_

Mungkin karena Sehun selalu tau apa yang dia bicarakan, dia memuji Jongin seiring menyebutkan alasannya atau mungkin Jongin hanya suka bahwa ada seseorang yang tau hal-hal yang Ia sukai. Jongin tau Sehun tau setidaknya beberapa komposer klasik terkenal seperti Chopin, Tchaikovsky, Puccini dan tau lagu-lagu klask yang terkenal karena mereka. Jongin tau Sehun bisa membedakan antara _Petit Allegro_ dan _Grand Allegro_. Jongin tau bahwa Sehun juga menyukai _Giselle_ dan memahami gairah di dalam pertunjukan Ballet terkenal tersebut.

Apa pun itu, Sehun berhasil membuat Jongin menoleh ke arahnya setiap kali Ia menyelesaikan sesuatu.

"Kalo suka ngaku deh." Ujar Chanyeol yang berhasil membangunkan Jongin dari taman pikirannya sendiri. Ia menoleh ke arah teman sebangkunya yang sekarang tersenyum jahil ke arahnya. "Kalo suka ngaku, Jongin! Dia jugakan udah ngaku suka sama elo, nggak usah pake lirik-lirik gitu deh!"

"Hah?"

Chanyeol tertawa kecil seiring menggelengkan kepalanya seiring mengangkat wajahnya pelan, menunjuk ke arah depan, ke arah –ke arah Sehun. Jongin kembali melirik ke Sehun yang sekarang menundukan wajanya ke mejanya, punggungnya bergetar dan di lihat dari Luhan yang sekarang menahan tawa, Jongin tau Sehun juga sama menahan tawa walaupun entah apa yang mereka tertawakan.

"Gue nggak suka sama Sehun.

"Pft." Jongin mengerutkan dahinya dan menatap tajam ke arah Chanyeol yang sekarang menatap ke arahnya meremehkan. "Bohong lo hebat banget sampe kurcaci Santa Klaus aja percaya!" Ujar Chanyeol ketus.

"Elo kok jadi sarkastik gitu ke gue? Udah jelas gue bilang gue nggak suka." Balas Jongin, kerutan di dahinya bertambah.

"Lo kenal Jay nggak?"

Jay? Jongin berkedip.

"Siapa Jay?" Chanyeol menghela nafas dan menatap ke arah lain layak kesal bahwa Jongin tidak tau siapa itu Jay.

"Elah! Makannya jangan cuma sibuk sama klub dansa doang dong! Itu loh! Jay Park, ketua MPK! Satu klub sama Sehun di teater." Apa urusannya kalo dia satu klub di teater sama Sehun? Mau si Jay itu satu Rukun Warga sama Sehun juga bukan urusan Jongin– "Dia suka sama Sehun."

Oh.

Jongin terdiam, kerutan di dahinya hilang namun Chanyeol bisa melihat kilatan yang tak terbaca di pandangan datar Ketua Kelasnya.

"Saran gue nih Jongin, lo buru-buru respon perasaan Sehun deh, keburu diambil orang, sakit hati lagi."

Jay Park, Ketua MPK, satu klub dengan Sehun, suka sama Sehun. Informasi yang lumayan singkat. Jongin kembali melirik ke arah Sehun namun kali ini matanya bertemu dengan mata coklat Sehun yang tersenyum ke arahnya. Jongin membalasnya dengan senyuman kecil.

Jay Park, informasi yang lumayan singkat tapi kenapa Jongin udah mulai nggak suka sama orang itu?

.

"Mana yang nggak bisa?" Ujarnya pelan. Entah kenapa dia bisa merasakan Sehun yang berada di sampingnya menegang ketika Ia memilih berdiri di belakang Sehun dengan satu tangan Ia taruh di samping Sehun. Apa anak ini takut diledek Jongin karena jujur saja, Jongin tidak akan melakukan itu, dia jelas tau bahwa Sehun memang paling lemah di pelajaran Kimia.

"Ah, nomor satu itu teori apa?" Sehun mengangkat kepalanya untuk melihat ke arah Jongin dan Jongin harus menarik nafas pelan karena jatungnya tiba-tiba bergerak sedikit lebih cepat. "Kalo teori yang kamis lalu harusnya pake rumus yang ini, bukan?" Lanjut Sehun seiring menunjukan rumus dari salah satu buku cetak mereka. "Lo pake rumus Mol tapi…" Jongin kembali memperhatikan soal nomor satu dan mengangguk pelan.

"Ah, itu…" Jongin berusaha menjelaskannya dengan simpel, di tengah-tengah penjelasan Ia membiarkan dirinya menunduk agar posisi pas dengan meja seiring menulis-nulis coretan di buku untuk memberikan penggambaran lebih jelas. Ia tersenyum kecil bersyukur ketika Sehun mengangguk mengerti sekali-kali. "Jadi gitu, gampangkan?"

"Hm, berarti lo harus cari jumlah partikelnya dulu_ dong?_" Bisiknya pelan dan Jongin mengangguk.

"Iya."

"Okay, _thanks_." Jongin berdiri dan kembali ke tempat duduknya di belakang tempat sekarang Sehun duduk, entah kenapa merasa sedikit puas dia bisa membantu. "Lo… nggak mau buku lo balik?" Ia berhenti mengutak-atik Laptopnya ketika mendengar suara Sehun. Jongin menoleh dan berkedip ketika sadar bahwa buku yang dipakai menyalin Sehun tadi adalah bukunya, Ia bahkan tidak sadar.

"Gue udah selesai, lo pegang aja dulu." Balas Jongin seiring menggelengkan kepalanya. Ia bisa melihat Sehun mengangguk sebelum dirinya sendiri kembali sibuk dengan Laptopnya. Ketika Sehun kembali menyalin mata Jongin menangkap Chanyeol yang tersenyum jahil ke arahnya.

Baiklah, mungkin dia mengangku dia sedikit menyukai Sehun dan tidak ingin Sehun diambil oleh Ketua MPK sekolah mereka tapi Chanyeol tidak perlu melihat semenyebalkan itu bukan?

.

Jongin memetik beberapa kunci dari lagu yang baru Ia pelajari dari Taemin, mencoba menghiraukan Sehun yang tertawa kencang bersama Kris karena Chanyeol berpura-pura menjadi seorang _phantonim_. Sebenarnya Ia tidak begitu suka dengan lagu _mainstream _ini tapi Taemin tetap mengajarkannya dan Jongin mungkin cukup menyukai nadanya.

"_I'd trade my soul for a wish,  
Pennies and dimes for a kiss  
I wasn't looking for this,  
But now you're in my way."_

Suara tidak asing Sehun masuk ke pendengarannya. Jongin melirik sebentar sebelum kembali fokus ke gitarnya, kalau Sehun sekarang bernyanyi diiringi gitarnya berarti dia tidak boleh melakukan kesalahan bukan? Ia menangkap Sehun mengeluarkan ponselnya dan merekam Jongin namun tidak berhenti bernyanyi. Sejak kapan Jongin jadi menyukai suara wakilnya? Dia juga lupa, mungkin karena angin sedang berhembus lembut sore ini dan pohon-pohon di taman sekolah mereka sedang hijau-hijaunya jadi suara rendah Sehun menyatu dengan angin terdengar merdu untuknya.

"_Hey, I just met you,  
And this is crazy,  
But here's my number,  
So call me, maybe_!"

Ya, mungkin itu. Jongin mengangguk pelan ke ritme nada dari duet mereka. Jarang-jarang dia dan Sehun melakukan hal seperti ini, kalau dipikir-pikir sebenarnya sebelum Ia sadar bahwa dia suka kepada Sehun mereka berdua jarang berbicara dengan satu sama lain, meski gossip mereka berpacaran itu tersebar ke seluruh sekolah. Ia melirik ke arah Sehun dan tersenyum kecil ke arah kameranya, merasa konyol bahwa hubungan mereka jauh dari yang dikira oleh orang-orang.

"Lo mau tau kekompakan? Kekompakan itu saat Ketua Kelas dan Wakil Ketua Kelas lo duet di tengah taman sekolah, di bawah pohon rindang, sambil senyum ke satu sama lain." Jongin bisa melihat Jongdae sedang berteriak ke Henry dan Taemin dari kelas sebelah. Sehun berhenti bernyanyi dan mematikan rekamannya di saat yang sama Jongin juga berhenti memainkan gitarnya dan menangkap Taemin tersenyum kecut ke arah sepupunya, Jongin.

Pasti iri lagu yang diajarkan oleh Taemin, Jongin pakai untuk ajang PDKT.

"Itu sih bukan kompak, itu mesra! Jomblo sih makanya iri!" Jongin menahan tawa mendengar ledekan Sooyoung yang baru datang dan Sehun tertawa bersama yang lain.

"Cih, Kim Jongdae? Iri? Nggak _level_!" Balas Jongdae seiring menyipitkan matanya ke Sooyoung dengan bercanda. "Lagian, emang Jongin mau sama Sehun?" Lanjutnya lalu melirik dari Jongin ke Sehun. Jongin melirik ke arah Sehun yang sudah mengangkat alisnya dan menatap aneh ke arah Jongdae, senyuman kecil menghampiri bibir Jongin ketika tau apa yang akan Sehun lontarkan.

Terlalu mudah ditebak, Sehun itu.

"Gue kan udah bilang, Jongin itu pacar gue." Ujarnya dan Jongin tertawa kecil, Ia menoleh sepenuhnya ke arah Sehun dan mengangguk pelan.

"Iya, lo nggak tau gue sama Sehun udah _fix?_" Balasnya jahil. Hubunganya dan Sehun benar-benar diluar dari perkiran orang-orang. Mereka canggung. Jongin sendiri juga tau bahwa dengan semua candaan Sehun, Sehun merasa canggung ketika harus berada di dekat Jongin. Percakapan mereka di mapel Kimia minggu lalu itu saja sudah termaksud keajaiban.

Ia tau mereka canggung dan jauh di luar prediksi tapi bukan berarti Jongin nggak bisa merubahnya bukan?

Ia mencoba menahan tawa dan hanya tersenyum polos ketika menangkap Sehun dan seluruh anak angkatan mereka (dan bahkan beberapa angkatan lainnya) menoleh ke arah Jongin. Matanya bertemu dengan mata Sehun dan Jongin tau Sehun yang paling kaget dari balasan Jongin.

"Eh? Seriusan?" Ia mendengar teriakan Tao dan Baekhyun dan Sehun juga sekarang melihat ke arahnya dengan bingung. Ia hanya tersenyum.

"Hahaha, udah gue mau pulang." Balas Jongin merapihkan gitarnya. "Gue masih ada les, duluan yah!" Ujarnya dan dengan santai berjalan ke arah parkiran sepedah tanpa dosa, seperti Jongin tidak saja mengejutkan satu angkatan dengan perkataanya.

"Eh! Jongin!"

"Duluan!"

Ia mungkin sedikit jahat meninggalkan Sehun di antara kerumunan angkatannya yang selalu saja penasaran dengan cerita antara Jongin dan Sehun tapi _toh_, kalo gini posisinya bisa akhirnya diganti bukan? Jongin tertawa kecil memikirkan betapa merahnya muka Sehun sekarang.

.

Ini kenapa dia nggak pernah ikut organisasi selain klub Dansanya karena organisasi yang lainnya itu merepotkan. Jongin menatap tajam ke kamera yang ada di tangannya. Ia benar-benar akan membunuh Taemin yang memaksanya untuk ikut jadi panitia untuk acara musik kali ini. Ia bertugas untuk mengatur pengisi acara di _backstag_ tapi mejadi panitai acara kau harus siap untuk segalanya jadi Ia tidak terkejut ketika Yunho, ketua OSIS, menyuruhnya untuk mencari pengganti Sungjae untuk dokumentasi.

Bisa-bisanya anak itu sakit padahal sudah dikasih tugas.

Matanya menerawang seluruh murid yang sekarang berada di aula sekolah. Siapa yang jago mengambil foto-foto untuk acara seperti –Mata kelam Jongin berhenti ke empat serangkai di bagian belakang yang sibuk dengan makanan mereka.

Oh Sehun, fotografer kelas mereka. Kenapa dia bisa lupa calon kekasihnya itu pintar dalam fotografer? Jongin mendengus, Ia benar-benar calon kekasih yang buruk untuk Sehun.

Ia membawa kakinya menghampiri Sehun dan berjongkok di sampingnya –untung kursi Sehun berada di paling pinggir. "Sehun." Ujarnya dan tersenyum ketika Sehun dengan cepat menoleh. Jongin bisa melihat mata Sehun yang langsung berahli ke kamera dan kilatan mengerti langsung menghampiri mata coklatnya. Senyuman kecil menghampirinya sekali lagi ketika intelektual Sehun kembali beraksi. Ok, baiklah, Jongin harus berhenti menjadi se_cheesy_ ini. "Lo yang dokumentasi buat hari ini yah?"

"Hah? OSIS aja bukan, masa gue yang dokumentasi." Balas Sehun dengan kerutan di dahinya dan Jongin bisa mengerti perasaan wakilnya tersebut tapi Yunho sudah mengancam bahwa jika tidak ada dokumentasi yang masuk untuk LPJ ke MPK maka OSIS akan dihukum.

"Masalah Sungjae lagi sakit jadi dia nggak bisa jadi dokumentasi dan lo orang yang paling handal sama kamera di angkatan kita." Jongin menyerahkan SLR itu ke arah Sehun. "Ini buat Laporan ke MPK sama Yayasan, masalahnya! Bantu gue yah?"

Sehun diam sebelum mengambil kameranya dari tangan Jongin. "Okay, tapi cuma kali ini doing yah?" Cemilan yang berada dipangkuan Sehun, Ia kasih ke Luhan di sebelahnya dan Sehun sendiri berdiri dan mengatur _setting _kameranya.

Jongin tersenyum kecil ke arahnya sebelum ikut berdiri. "Sip! Makasih sayang." Ujarnya sebelum kabur mengambil seribu langkah menjauh namun kali ini Ia bisa menangkap tangan Sehun yang langsung berhenti mengatur setting kameranya dan muka yang merah padam. Entah kenapa ada rasa bangga di hatinya ketika tau bahwa dia berhasil membuat Sehun yang _easygoing_ menjadi seperti itu.

.

"Gue mau lo jadi pacar gue."

Jadi itu toh Jay Park. Jongin mengerutkan dahinya, gitarnya yang berada di tangannya Ia singkirkan. Chanyeol melirik ke arahnya, pasti mengira Jongin kesal bahwa ada yang menyatakan perasaan mereka ke Sehun.

Oh tidak, Jongin tau bahwa sebenarnya banyak murid di sekolah mereka yang menyukai Sehun dan dia tidak ada masalah dengan orang-orang itu menyatakan perasaan mereka karena perasaan memang ada untuk diekspresikan, bukan untuk dipendam.

Yang membuat Jongin sekarang menatap tidak suka ke arah Ketua MPK itu bukan karena dia menyatakaan perasaannya ke Sehun. Yang Ia lakukan sekarang ini sama sekali bukan menyatakan perasaan atau permintaan izin, itu pernyataan, pernyataan yang bisa dikategorikan sebagai perintah dan siapa Jay Park pikir dirinya untuk mengatakan hal seperti itu kepada Sehun dengan tidak sopannya?

"_Sunbae–"_

_Sret…_

Kim Jongin lupa kapan dia bergerak dari tempatnya berdiri hingga akhirnya dia berada di samping Sehun, menggengam tangannya dan menatap tajam ke arah seniornya. Ia tidak tau seberapa dingin sekarang dia terlihat oleh orang-orang atau seberapa tidak sopannya dia terlihat oleh kakak kelas mereka tapi jujur saja, Jongin juga tidak begitu peduli.

"Jo–"

"Sunbae, maaf sekali tapi meskipun Sunbae ingin memiliki Sehun sebagai pacar Sunbae," Jongin mengubah intonasinya menjadi dingin dan lantang. "Sehun itu pacarku dan aku nggak punya niat untuk melepaskannya, _don't even bother to wait! _Silakan cari yang lain." Ia harap suaranya itu selantang yang Ia harapkan karena Ia ingin semua orang mendengar, bukan untuk menghalang mereka untuk menyukai Sehun atau berharap untuk Sehun tapi untuk menjadi peringatan ketika mereka macam-macam dengan Sehun, _maka Kim Jongin akan mejadi konsekuensi mereka._

.

.

"Jadi sekarang kita fix _fix_?"

"Hah?"

"Yah, habisan walaupun lo bilang kita fix terakhir kali, kita nggak pernah bener-bener bahas soal itu jadi sekarang gue mau bikin pasti apa kita fix atau ng– huftm!"

Mungkin karena Sehun mengoceh dengan manisnya dan Jongin memang sudah lama ingin melakukan ini, Ia hanya menjawab Sehun dengan ciumannya.

"Apa itu menjawab pertanyaanmu?" Bisik Jongin tepat ke telinga Sehun dengan intonasi rendah ketika mereka akhirnya melepaskan ciuman mereka. Sehun mengigit bibir bawahnya sebelum mengangguk dan menarik Jongin itu ciuman kedua.

.

Pertama kali Jongin mendengar godaan Sehun, yang dia pikirkan adalah '_what the fuck?' _sama untuk yang kedua dan yang ketiga dan yang keempat dan yang seterusnya tapi entah kenapa pujian tulus itu berhasil mengambil hatinya dan sekarang, melihat Sehun menyanyi dengan nada yang kacau dan berantrakan namun senyuman Sehun tetap berada di wajah yang bisa dia pikirkan adalah, '_Damn, he's beautiful.'_

"Jongin." Sehun berhenti bernyayi dan duduk di meja yang berada di depan kursinya seiring tersenyum manis ke arah pacarnya.

"Hm?" Ia menarik tangan Sehun dan mendekatkan kekasihnya kepangkuannya.

"Seberapa sukanya kamu sama aku?"

"_I don't know, I just really really like you."_ Sehun memasang muka masam sebelum tersenyum jahil. Tangannya Ia bawa ke pipi Jongin sebelum jemari itu mengusap bibir Jongin pelan dan membuat Jongin membuka mulutnya dan mengigit pelan jari telunjuk Sehun.

"_I probably like you more then."_ Jongin terdiam ketika mendengar Sehun sedangkan Sehun mendekatkan kedua hidung mereka. _More huh?_ Jongin tertawa kecil dan membiarkan tangannya kirinya memeluk pinggang Sehun sedangkan yang kanan menggengam tangan kiri Sehun yang masih memegang pipinya.

"Nggak mungkin." Sehun berkedip dan Jongin melepaskan tangan kiri Sehun untuk menarik dagunya. "_Cause I like you most." _Ujarnya sebelum melumat bibir Sehun dengan pelan.

"SEKOLAH WOI! SEKOLAH! GURU LEWAT AJA! DAPET SP BARU TAU RASA LU BERDUA! KETUA KELAS SAMA WAKIL JUGA!" Sehun dan Jongin melepaskan tautan mereka dan tertawa sebelum menoleh ke arah Jongdae yang menatap tajam ke arah mereka.

"Jombol sih, makanya iri. Cari pacar gih sana, Jongdae." Ujar Minseok tanpa meoleh dari buku yang Ia baca dan kali ini satu kelas tertawa sedang kan Jongdae sendiri sekarang mencoba mencekek Minseok yang tertawa manis ke arahnya.

Jongin hanya tersenyum seiring membawa Sehun yang ada dipangkuannya mendekat dan mencium lehernya pelan. Oh Sehun adalah pacar dan kali ini, _it wasn't a joke._

THE END!

Nah! Ini squel yang kalian mintaaaa!

Duh, rasanya seneng banget akhirnya bisa nyelesain ini walaupun mungkin telat sebulan._.V

Kalo ada yang mau tau gimana update status gue sama KM gue, BELOM! BELOM! PACARAN ABIS DIA NYE NGGAK PEKA! Sampe temen gue frontal bilang di depan dia, gue suka ama dia terus balesannya apa coba? "Oh, kenapa suka?"

GILEEEE! CAPEK HATI GUE ! (Hashtag: CurcolLagiBu?)

Udah deh, daripada tambah emosi terus ngbantalin puasa, AN sampe sini aja deh!

_**Thank you for reading!**_


End file.
